


Back In Business

by Levi_Gayger



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Pole Dancing, Stripper Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), ereri, idk - Freeform, we need help, why was this written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 19:44:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2884046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levi_Gayger/pseuds/Levi_Gayger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi owns a strip club that is running out of business. In order to keep it running, he has to teach his friends<br/>(Eren) how to pole dance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back In Business

**Author's Note:**

> My friend and I wrote this at 12:00 am omf
> 
> IDK MAN WE ARE HIGH ON SKITTLES AND M&MS
> 
> Don't worry it'll be gr9

Eren stepped into the large warehouse. As he open the door, he heard Levi yelling in his usual husky voice,"No, no, no! You are doing it all wrong! For the millionth time, it's thrust and then twirl, not twirl and then thrust!" Levi had been trying to mange his strip club for the past few months, but lately, he had been running out of money. That was probably Hanji's fault because she had been buying way too much liquor, but then again, Sasha was a master mixologist.

Eren walked over to him and placed his hand on the small man's shoulder. Being only 5' 3" or so, Eren towered over him. "Hey, calm down," he said. Levi looked at him absurdly. " _Okay?_ Are you insane Eren? I'm about to lose my business all because Hanji has a daiquiri addiction!" Eren couldn't help but shake his head and chuckle. "Well Sasha does make good drinks," he said. Levi sighed, and he left him, going into one of the back rooms of the warehouse. Soon he came back with someone he recognized as Connie. Levi faced Jean, Marco, and Reiner who were on the stage. They must have been the poor guys who were dragged into being stripers.

He placed his arm around Connie. "This is my good friend and my best stripper, Connie Springer, or as we like to call him,  _The Obliterator._ "

Connie then turned around and smirked at Sasha who was behind the bar now blushing. Levi smirked. "He will be helping me teach you imbeciles," he said, and Connie turned to him, looking confused. He jutted out his hip and placed his hand on it. "Excuse me, but I never agreed to that. Now if you will excuse me, I have something to attend to," he said, and without another word, he walked over to a blushing Sasha.

Levi let out an exasperated sigh and turned to Eren, "Well, it looks like you'll be the one helping me." Eren's eyes widened. "Wait, what! I can't pole dance!" He said, just looking for an excuse to get out of the "lesson." Levi rolled his eyes. "Oh shut up little brat. You have upper body strength, you can do it ten times better than these idiots can," he said, making Eren blush. 

For the rest of the day until around 5:00, Levi worked them like dogs. He made them do every exercise ever that would work out their core. He even made them wear heels and girl's lingerie, but mostly the lingerie part was so that Levi could see Eren in it. an hour before the club opened, Eren got ready for the work ahead of him. Levi walked up behind him, and he wrapped his arms around him. "Hey little brat. You nervous." He asked with his usual smirk. Eren sighed in relief and his tense shoulders slacked. "Yeah, I'm okay," he said.  Levi slapped his butt. "Go get 'em little brat," Levi told him.

Eren took a deep breath as he stepped on to the stage along side Jean, Marco, and Reiner. They danced all night with Connie while Sasha served drinks to all the guests. After hours of dancing, everyone had finally left. Eren was leaning in the wall, his heels off. Dancing had been ten times harder than he ever imagined, but he did it. Now they would just have to see if they'd made enough to save the strip joint. 

Levi walked over to him, and he gave him one of his rare, genuine smiles. "You did good tonight," he said. He was about to say something else when Hanji tackled him in a hug, saying something that was inaudible to him. It seemed that she was just screaming. He finally realized what she was saying. "We did it Levi!" she screamed. Levi pushed her off, and he stood up, brushing a gram of dust from his suit. All of a sudden, he pulled a Eren into a passionate kiss. After a few moments, he pulled away. "I couldn't have done it without you little brat."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this XD
> 
> Let us know if it was good or not. Thanks!
> 
> [Looking back at this nearly a year later, I regret all of it.}


End file.
